


Paraylsed

by BluBoi



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Literature, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBoi/pseuds/BluBoi
Summary: Written with the lyrics of  "Magic" By Mystery Skulls (www.youtube.com/watch?v=tBfE9UPTfg8)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  Written with the lyrics of  "Magic" By Mystery Skulls (www.youtube.com/watch?v=tBfE9UPTfg8)  

Every night I’d hover behind him, hidden in the shadows of the night. He’d just sit there, completely motionless, Staring into the black unknown. His eyes always alight with what only could be described as a lonely kind of sad. Florescent tears frequently visited his cheeks, Even though he clearly missed home, he tucked away his sadness, Always being so calm, collected and brave. Yet on this hill all his walls would fall down, I’d listened on many a night as he quietly spoke of his emotions. Watched as he’d curl up and sob on that tiny green hill. He was so strong, But since a few nights ago, I’ve realised he was broken..  His tears had spilled more often, His sleep pattern was terribly erratic. My eyes followed as he put his hand up reaching for that same star as always, before collapsing backwards into a restless slumber. 

_“You got me hypnotised, I’m feelin so obsessed with you.”_

He wasn’t always so sad though, I say on their roof just to hear his chuckle. But I was invisible, He never saw me.  I’d begun to get miserable myself, and so powerless,  I couldn’t allow myself to bond with this alien mortal.. Yet every night I felt myself slip further in love.

But then this happened… 

Just like every other I’d hover behind him listening to his many stories with a painful longing in my heart. He poured his heart out to those stars…  But he never did get a response…  Tonight was different, tonight he brought a quilt to lay on. He was staring right through me as I hovered above him, as he lay there... So peaceful. I caught my self-staring, blushing deeply.  I turned my head away embarrassedly.  Suddenly he sat up, his head almost bashing against my chest, As he lunged up, grabbing my waist into a warm embrace, his warm breath hitting my face and making my toes curl. “H…How did you?”   He put a soft finger to my lips. “I always knew” he breathed. B-but.- His finger pushed gently on my lips, shushing me successfully.  “Ridge, tell me.. Do you have any.. Emotions towards me?”  His calm blue eyes were strangely dulled, staring at me in question.  “ I.. uh.” Being so close to him.. His warm body against mine, I trembled and stuttered, I was a wreck.  “ye- yeah?” Xeph looked at me and a smile crept over his pale completion, he lent forwards, his fingers gently sliding off my lips. And then we clashed, his supple lips connecting passionately with mine.

 

_“You Left me paralysed. And now I’m stuck, you got me stuck”_

My Face flushed beet red, and I watched his eyes flutter close. A tingling sensation spread across my face and down my neck. My eyes unable to close, When he still moved fluidly against me, I could only hold him, and suddenly I realised I couldn't move. He let go and panted, looking at me love struck.  I tilted slightly before collapsing in the same position on the floor, followed by a thump as xephos dropped to his knees beside me.  
_**“Ridge?”**_  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with lyrics  from MAGIC- by mysteryskulls  www.youtube.com/watch?v=tBfE9UPTfg8 (Check it out its amazing)

Every night I’d hover behind him, hidden in the shadows of the night. He’d just sit there, completely motionless, Staring into the black unknown. His eyes always alight with what only could be described as a lonely kind of sad. Florescent tears frequently visited his cheeks, Even though he clearly missed home, he tucked away his sadness, Always being so calm, collected and brave. Yet on this hill all his walls would fall down, I’d listened on many a night as he quietly spoke of his emotions. Watched as he’d curl up and sob on that tiny green hill. He was so strong, But since a few nights ago, I’ve realised he was broken..  His tears had spilled more often, His sleep pattern was terribly erratic. My eyes followed as he put his hand up reaching for that same star as always, before collapsing backwards into a restless slumber. 

_“You got me hypnotised, I’m feelin so obsessed with you.”_

He wasn’t always so sad though, I say on their roof just to hear his chuckle. But I was invisible, He never saw me.  I’d begun to get miserable myself, and so powerless,  I couldn’t allow myself to bond with this alien mortal.. Yet every night I felt myself slip further in love.

But then this happened… 

Just like every other I’d hover behind him listening to his many stories with a painful longing in my heart. He poured his heart out to those stars…  But he never did get a response…  Tonight was different, tonight he brought a quilt to lay on. He was staring right through me as I hovered above him, as he lay there... So peaceful. I caught my self-staring, blushing deeply.  I turned my head away embarrassedly.  Suddenly he sat up, his head almost bashing against my chest, As he lunged up, grabbing my waist into a warm embrace, his warm breath hitting my face and making my toes curl. “H…How did you?”   He put a soft finger to my lips. “I always knew” he breathed. B-but.- His finger pushed gently on my lips, shushing me successfully.  “Ridge, tell me.. Do you have any.. Emotions towards me?”  His calm blue eyes were strangely dulled, staring at me in question.  “ I.. uh.” Being so close to him.. His warm body against mine, I trembled and stuttered, I was a wreck.  “ye- yeah?” Xeph looked at me and a smile crept over his pale completion, he lent forwards, his fingers gently sliding off my lips. And then we clashed, his supple lips connecting passionately with mine.

 

_“You Left me paralysed. And now I’m stuck, you got me stuck”_

My Face flushed beet red, and I watched his eyes flutter close. A tingling sensation spread across my face and down my neck. My eyes unable to close, When he still moved fluidly against me, I could only hold him, and suddenly I realized I couldn't move. He let go and panted, looking at me love struck.  I tilted slightly before collapsing in the same position on the floor, followed by a thump as xephos dropped to his knees beside me.  
_**“Ridge?”**_  



	3. ChubbehPanda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  This was to the lyrics of  Chasing cars by Snow Patrol
> 
> Leave a comment if you wish to see the end of this? . It will contain the lyrics from Ghost ;3  (By mystery skulls)

**We'll do it all  
** everything  
on our own 

__**We don't need  
** Anything  
Or anyone  
  
When I awoke, my eyes were watering, his red coat laid on me, his scent once again filling my senses. I tried to tilt my head and found myself able to move a little.  I then tried desperately to wiggle my fingers and they eventually responded. I grabbed his jacket and held it closer, my teary eyes blinking as I scanned the room. I tried to scan the building for life but instead received a shock, my heart pounded in my throat and I suddenly felt very nauseated. If I could look in a mirror I could swear my hair was on ends. I leant over the bed and I looked down, my head spun, I tried to sit up but collapsed off of the bed, landing in a heap on the floor. The blanket tumbled on top of me and the lap behind me fell over, smashing into shards on the ground beside me.  
“Ridge!?!” Lalna and Simon both charged in, my heart sunk a little when I realised Lewis was not behind them. I waved at them from under the quilt, clutching at my chest, a dull ache had held there since I tried to scan the room.  
**  
**I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

 __ **Those three words  
** Are said too much  
They're not enough  
  
The blonde walked over and put out his hands, “You think you can walk yet?”  I hadn’t yet tried to move my legs, but I could feel the pins and needles that had been there from being in bed so long. “Uh..yeah” I grabbed his arm, shaking as I put my weight on my feet, I wobbled as I put my left foot forward, ‘I feel like such a child’ continuing the slow process I walked round my bed and to the door way.

I then let go of lalna’s hand and staggered into the kitchen and took a seat. I looked out the window from the kitchen, while Simon prepared some food. “You’ve been out for a while..” He commented as he nibbled on a pork chop. “’Bout 3 days”  I nodded as I stuffed my face, I hadn’t realised how hungry I was till he put the plate before me. 

When I was done I sat back, “Thanks Simon.” He nodded and stumbled unceremoniously off the chair that seemed a bit too high up for him. “I’ll go see If I can find Lewis, He’ll be really happy to see you”  I almost jumped off my chair to join him, before thinking better of it and gently get off my seat and following him. “You wouldn’t mind if I went to him instead?”  He shook his head and pointed to the hill, “He should be up there, “Poor bugger hasn’t slept a wink since you passed out”  I nodded and thanked him again before grabbing my coat and walking over to the silhouette on the hill.

I did try to hover on the way there but as soon as I did I dropped back on to the floor feeling weak and useless, the dull throb becoming worse each time I tried.  I gave up about halfway up the hill, breathing heavily as I sat down beside the man. He didn’t even notice me at first, lost in his own thoughts, as always.  I looked at his pale face and saw the bangs under his eyes, his brown hair was a mess and his whole body seemed to be shaking. I pulled off my coat and laid it on him, he almost jumped startled at the sudden touch. “r..Ridge!” He lunged at me and held me tight, and I felt his warm breath through my shirt.  I gently fell back and we laid in the gentle sunlight, he was quickly asleep, and I laid my coat over him to keep him warm, I put my hands behind my head..it was so nice to just lay here, with him.  
**  
**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

 __ **Forget what we're told  
** before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
  
I had watched as the sun set, and as the moon rose, I looked down at the still sleeping man, I gently placed a kiss on his forehead, moving the hair from his face. His eyes gently fluttered open and he rubbed them, ‘Such a cutie’ His blue eyes lit up at the sight of me, and I was lost in them as they twinkled in the moonlight. 

**  
**All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see 

__**I don't know where  
** Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all  



End file.
